


Foreplay

by ewaughs



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Foreplay, Friends With Benefits, Fun, Love, M/M, Slash, babes, queliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:51:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6024388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewaughs/pseuds/ewaughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>oh ... the title speaks for itself. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

Quentin could feel Eliot touching his bare skin. His fingertips drawing invisible patterns around his ribcage.  
“I could get used to this.” Whispered Eliot in between kisses.  
One kiss becoming another. And another. They were messy, both of them.  
Trying to be careful, but wanting more at the same time. Craving everything.  
Eliot was the first one to throw away his boundaries. Well of course he was.  
“Okay … shirt. Off. I want it off. I need to …” His breath shallow.  
Quentin couldn’t do anything but smile.  
“You really fancy me, don’t you.”  
“Oh, fuck off.”  
Quentin could feel the weight of Eliot’s body on top of him.  
Eliot’s body in his own lap. Hot and shivering.  
Quentin was sure he would be losing a part of himself in this. In Eliot. And he was willing to sacrifice it.


End file.
